Autobús
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. Y desde esa vez, podría decirse que la bella fémina nunca más jugaría ese perverso juego en el autobús. [Shiniangelo].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Autobús.

 **Personajes:** Shinigami y Miguel Ángel Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Shiniangelo [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** Total AU/Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, ¿Romance?, Drama.

 **Total de palabras:** 1600.

 **Notas:** Me basé en un hermoso manhwa llamado _'Game Over'_ :D Se los recomiendo :)

Y por favor no me apedreen :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** Y desde esa vez, podría decirse que la bella fémina nunca más jugaría ese perverso juego en el autobús.

* * *

 _ **Autobús**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _«El mismo juego de siempre»_ pensó sin mucho entusiasmo, notando cómo de nuevo el gran autobús se detenía enfrente suyo. Soltó un suspiro, entrando y revisando disimuladamente todo el espaciado lugar. Y claro, como siempre, buscaba a su siguiente víctima ese día.

Pronto lo halló. Un muchacho de cabello oscuro, leyendo un libro. Elegantemente fue hasta él y se sentó al lado suyo, y esperó.

No fue hasta mucho que el chico se giró a verla, y mostró un sonrojo en su rostro, para luego volver avergonzado a su lectura. Y luego de unos minutos volvió a mirarla rápidamente.

La pelinegra sonrió complacida. Todo se trataba de eso; era un simple juego de seducción. Podía elegir a quien quisiera en el autobús, sentarse junto a esa persona, y esperar a que la mirara una vez, y luego volviera a mirarla. Entonces ganaba ese simple y conocido juego.

Por suerte para ella, nunca antes había perdido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Volvió a subir al autobús, y haciendo una mueca notó que las personas que se hallaban dentro eran por la mayoría adultos demasiado maduros, en otras palabras, ancianos. Buscó con la mirada algún lugar libre, y por un momento pensó en dejar de lado su juego diario.

Hasta que notó una juvenil cabellera rubia. Y lo pensó mejor. Parecía bastante joven ese chico, pero no le quedaba de otra. Además, quería ver si es que podía conquistar a muchachos de esa edad.

Así que, casi encogiéndose de hombros, fue hasta ahí a paso elegante, sutil, sensual. Y se sentó junto a él, se acomodó un poco, y esperó.

Esperó, y esperó un poco más, pero el rubio no parecía querer mirarla en ningún segundo.

 _«¿Qué rayos?»_ soltó mentalmente, confundida y ofendida. Habían pasado varios minutos, y era como si aquel bonito muchacho ni siquiera hubiese notado su presencia, y solamente se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

Tragó pesado. _«Tranquila, Shinigami, no es tan malo todo esto»_ se alentó a sí misma, sonriendo levemente con nervios. Lo miro de soslayo, notando sus facciones finas e inocentes, sus mejillas con pecas, y unos bonitos orbes de color cielo brillante.

Y de pronto sintió una punzada, y su cabeza le recordó algo importante, una regla de su juego rutinario: jamás mirar a la persona a tu lado. ¡Y ella había roto esa regla!

Ya decaída, volvió su vista al frente. Había fracasado.

Pero lo volvería a intentar, miles de veces si era necesario. Ella no podía estar perdiendo su efecto sobre el género contrario, ¡claro que no!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y una vez más vio el autobús parar enfrente suyo. Subió a este, buscando suavemente con la mirada a la próxima víctima en ese día caluroso. Y lo halló, el mismo muchacho de hebras doradas brillantes. Y rápidamente pero con elegancia fue a tomar asiento a su lado.

Y una vez más esperó a que él la notara, que se girara a mirarla, y mirar la nueva ropa algo provocativa que llevaba puesta.

Pero siguió esperando, en vano, ya que en todo el viaje, el chico solamente se dedicó a seguir mirando por la ventana, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a la bella mujer joven que tenía a su lado.

Shinigami tensó la mandíbula con fastidio, y sus ojos ámbar comenzaron a oscurecerse de la rabia. ¿Cómo ese chico nunca se fijaba cuando estaba a su lado? ¿Acaso no le interesaba la persona con quien compartía asiento?

 _«¡Agh! Esto es frustrante»_ se quejó internamente, y decidió dejar pasar eso. No había caso, quizás, verdaderamente había perdido toda oportunidad como joven seductora.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y una vez más, al día siguiente, el mismo bus se detuvo en la misma parada donde ella estaba. Y subió, y buscó con la mirada aquellos cabellos de oro que se había memorizado su forma y color exactos en los pocos días en los que ella había tratado de que la mirase, esperando así ganar el juego que ella había tomado como buena distracción en toda su vida.

Pero no lo halló, él no estaba en ese bus.

Ya casi decaída y frustrada, tomó un asiento sola, junto a la ventana **–y ella nunca hacía eso–** y ni siquiera se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a alguna otra presa indefensa. Sus ánimos para jugar con sentimientos se habían ido al no ver al causante de su entusiasmo ese día en el autobús.

Empero algo le llamó la atención de pronto, y vio como fuera del autobús, un chico rubio iba en su patineta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y sí, era él, el mismo que siempre tomaba el autobús, estaba allá afuera yendo solo a… algún lugar al cual debería ir.

—Pero… si tenía otro medio de transporte… ¿Por qué subía al autobús? —se preguntó suavemente la pelinegra, esperando a encontrar la respuesta.

Y siguió mirándolo por un momento más, notando esa encantadora e infantil sonrisa de joven que le había hecho latir el corazón más que antes, y que a la vez le daba un dulce sabor en la boca.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sus ánimos no estaban del todo altos ese día, y apenas caminaba arrastrando los pies. No se le notaba exactamente en el rostro, debido a que casi siempre estaba seria o con una sonrisa arrogante, pero ese día sus ojos estaban bastante apagados, fríos.

Era como si algo se le hubiera llevado lo poco de vitalidad que le quedaba a su gélido y malvado ser **–porque sí podrían considerar malvada a alguien a quien le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, y que a su vez lo considera el mayor de los entretenimientos–**.

Y subió una vez más los escalones del autobús que se había detenido frente a la parada en la que ella estaba. Y miró a su alrededor sin muchos ánimos, no esperando realmente encontrar a la persona causante de su frustración.

Pero sí, lo había hallado, sentado como siempre junto a una ventana, mirando por esta lo que afuera se encontraba. Y ella, casi desesperada pero a su vez controlándose se acercó, y elegante y coquetamente se sentó a su lado, esperando llamar su atención.

Porque él ya había llamado la atención de ella desde la primera vez, y solo esperaba que esta vez le correspondiera.

Pero nuevamente no lo hacía, y una vez más solamente estaba quieto hacia la ventana. Y una vez más ella tensó la mandíbula, ya hartándose de toda esa situación. ¿Acaso es chico era gay o qué?

Lo miró directamente, ya sin vergüenza o miedo, ignorando la regla que se había impuesto luego de comenzar ese juego, pero entonces notó algo que la dejó realmente anonadada.

Lo veía sonreír, no exactamente a él, sino que veía el reflejo del chico por la ventana, quien sonreía satisfecho.

 _«¿Acaso todo este tiempo… estuvo mirándome por ese reflejo?»_ se preguntó mentalmente, uniendo todos los momentos. Y sí, verdaderamente él siempre la estuvo mirando, solo que no directamente, sino por parte de ese cristal en la ventana.

Shinigami sintió sus mejillas arder de la rabia. ¿Había ganado todo ese tiempo y no se dio cuenta? Sin duda alguna, ese chico desconocido era realmente astuto, y al parecer, conocía perfectamente su horrible y cruel juego.

—Miguel Ángel —dijo de pronto el rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos, en los cuales se dedicaba a torturarlo. Finalmente dejó de mirar a la ventana, para girarse y encararla, regalándole una sonrisa amigable—. Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel.

—Ah… —casi se había quedado sin palabras. Era demasiado tierno y a la vez astuto el joven que tenía enfrente. Pero luego de negar repetidas veces en su cabeza, pudo ser consciente de la realidad, y de lo estúpida que estaba siendo—. Soy Shinigami.

Y desde esa vez, podría decirse que la bella fémina nunca más jugaría ese perverso juego en el autobús. Simplemente porque ya no le era necesario… y porque alguien más le había ganado fácilmente **–aunque también de manera tramposa–**.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _¡Sí, he vuelto! :D_

 _No, en realidad no :v Lo que estoy haciendo debería considerarse suicida(? ya que prácticamente estoy desobedeciendo las órdenes de la jefa :v_

 _Disculpen mi falta de originalidad con este one-shot, pero quería comenzar mal para terminar bien (?). También disculpen si tiene alguna falla horrográfica (? Tuve que escribirlo desde el celular bien mierda que tengo, y no tuve mucho tiempo, ya que estoy escribiendo todo a la madrugada, ¿saben?_

 _Agradezcan que hago esto por ustedes, ¿eh? Porque los quiero, los adoro y estoy muy agradecida… y también porque si no lo hago me volveré loca y probablemente ya no escriba (?) :v_

 _Pero espero que les guste este especial. ¡Los amo a todos! :D_

 _¡Nos vemos!_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
